Anything For You
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: Derek loves Nina. He will do anything for her. Even if she does make the most absurd demands ever. [Derek/OC/Stiles]. [WARNING: LEMONS AND A THREESOME]. [ONE-SHOT]. Please review. Better than the summary.


_**Hey. New Teen Wolf fan here. I've only seen five episodes so far but I really wanted to write this.**_

_**Disclaimer: Bitch, I don't own Teen Wolf.**_

* * *

Nina was anything but shy; she could do this, just demand him. She's been doing it for a while now. What if he refused though? This was a different request, one that involved another person.

"Derek." Her palm rested against his naked chest.

"Hmm?" He hummed, his eyes were shut lightly. She contemplated whether or not she would ask him, but she knew that he was in a good mood so now was the chance. "You know Comic boy?"

"Comi- oh, the human. Yeah, what about him?" Derek enquired, pulling Nina up slightly so that her beautiful eyes were levelled with his.

"Hey. I'm human too and I'm the same age as him!" She pushed him lightly, making the Wolf grin. "I know, but you're _my_ human." He nuzzled against her neck before moving his lips to her ear and growling lightly. Nina shivered as the vibrations of his growl went straight to her groin.

"Let's play." Derek growled out once he had caught the scent of her arousal. Nina sat up then; moving to straddle him, her knees caging his hips. "Later, baby."

He complied, his questioning gaze staring up at her features. How did he get so lucky? Her loose chocolate brown curls were hung over her right shoulder, the tips lightly kissing his shoulder blades. Her dark ocean blue eyes sparkling with mischief as she gave him an adorable lopsided smile with those cute pouty pink lips of hers. And her dimples- god her dimples were the best thing Derek had ever seen. That Allison chick's dimples had nothing on Nina's dimples.

She inhaled deeply. "I want Stiles."

He froze. Please. Oh God, no. "What did I do?" He asked weakly after a few seconds. Now it was Nina's turn to freeze. "Nothing, Derek. Baby, I'm not breaking up with you!"

"I... I don't understand." His brows furrowed lightly. What was she saying?

"Just for one night."

Oh. _Oh_.

"No." It wasn't a soft refusal either, Derek had gritted it out from his teeth. Nina frowned. "Why?"

"You. Are. Mine." He growled out, biting down on her neck.

Nina was a persistent little fuck and she never gave up. Not even in conditions like this one. "I know I am... Derek. Please, you said you would give me anything I wanted. This is the first thing I'm asking of you. Please?" She pouted her lips, her eyes giving him a slight puppy dog look.

Derek stared at his mate. Nina didn't beg. Nina never begged. "Any conditions?" Seeing Nina smile lightly he added, "This doesn't mean that I'm agreeing with you."

Her grin widened wickedly as she lowered herself down his body and brought him up so that she was sat in his lap. She hugged him tightly her lips grazing his ear, making him tremble with want. "I," Nina entwined her fingers between his. "I want you to watch." She pulled back to see his reaction and was pleased to see his eyes were clenched shut, so she continued. "I want you to watch me and I want you to get off... I want to watch you get off. To see you touch yourself." Nina's small fingers were stroking the short hairs on his head, then pulling them back so she had better access to his neck. "After, you can do whatever you want with me. Anything you want." Nina's voice was a low and seductive purr. She pressed light kisses onto his neck.

"Anything?" Derek asked. He was so fucking close to whimpering, but his pride wouldn't allow it. Not when she had barely touched him.

"Anything, baby." She murmured against his neck. Derek pulled her away, grinning a feral grin. "Deal. I want to touch you first though."

Nina smiled mischievously. "I was hoping you'd say that," she then kissed his lips softly.

* * *

Stiles had come back from school, dragging his backpack lazily along the porch and into his house. His dad wasn't coming home until late so he had the house to himself. He was thinking about calling Scott over but he was probably with Allison.

"Stiles." Nina was sat there on his bed. Hold the fucking phone; let him rephrase that; Nina was sat there on his bed in a blood red corset adorned with black lace and some matching stockings, looking sexier than ever. Given that the thought has always been on his mind, especially when he was jerking off but he had never seen Nina in anything other than a pair of skinny jeans and long sleeved shirts.

"Er... Hi, Derek's not here. Why would he be in my room?" Stiles asked her, his face masked in confusion.

Nina giggled. "I know." She disregarded his question.

Stiles nodded. "You realize you're wearing literally nothing?"

Nina's smile remained on her face. "Uh-huh." Nina got up slowly walking towards Stiles. Hooking her finger inside his shirt she pulled him towards his bed, then pushing him down.

"Woah, Nina." Stiles held up his hands in surrender. "What are you doing? Have you had a fight with Derek?"

"Nope. In fact... Derek is downstairs right now." Nina stated with a sultry smirk playing on her lips.

"Then why-"

Nina cut him off by kissing him roughly, her hands snaking around the back of his neck and pressing her body tightly against his.

"He's okay with this..." She murmured softly, pecking him softly, in contrast to the rough kiss she gave him before. "I'm going to call him now, 'kay?

Stiles mouth was parted slightly, his gaze full of lust as he nodded. "Y-yeah." He didn't understand how they had gotten away with the relationship in public, with Nina only being sixteen and- god knew how old Derek was.

"Derek." She called out, her voice wasn't loud and she knew that he could hear her. She turned her attention to Stiles and said, "He's going to watch first."

Stiles at this point did not give a fuck about anything. All that mattered was her. In this moment it was all about her and him.

"You bite her and I'll rip your head off." Derek threatened Stiles as he entered the room.

Stiles barely heard what Derek had said, his head felt light as Nina rubbed slowly against the lower half of his body. His shirt had been taken off by her but his jeans were still on and he desperately wanted the fabric preventing their skins from touching to disappear.

As if Nina had read his mind she began to pull away, beckoning Derek over as she simply said, "off", her eyes flickering over Stiles jeans. Stiles obeyed quickly then went back to watching Derek and Nina. And by Derek and Nina he obviously meant Nina.

Nina's corset was thrown on the floor, her stockings unhooked from her garter belt.

Derek's chest was pressed tightly against Nina's back, his right arm wrapped around her chest as his hand softly stroked her hard nipple. His left hand was rubbing on top of her red panties eliciting soft mewls from the girl.

"Stiles..." She moaned out, her eyes now open looking at the younger man. Stiles could feel himself harden at the sweet rasp of her voice.

"Y-yeah?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Get your cute ass over here." At this Derek growled softly, pinching Nina's nipple, Nina let out a cry. Stiles began peppering kisses on her navel.

Derek moved his hand and sat on Stiles' bed, his back against the headboard. He pulled Nina back so her head was laying on his lap. He pinned her arms above her head and stared at Stiles. "Eat her out."

Stiles looked at Nina, finding her smirking lazily at him. "Go ahead." He nearly leapt forward, his mouth was latched onto her inner thigh as he sucked on her creamy skin.

Nina's head lolled backwards. Feeling Stiles so close to her sex was driving her crazy; her eyes made contact with Derek's as she looked upwards.

Derek was observing Nina's facial expressions from a different angle. Whenever he went down on her, he could never see her face properly. But now. Fuck. It was the best thing he'd ever seen; biting her lips in anticipation and her eyes were wide open when feeling Stiles enter his tongue inside her.

The best thing though, was the fact that she still hadn't taken her eyes off of Derek.

"Ah, fuck!" Her gaze snapped towards Stiles who had began sucking her clit. Her hand ripped itself out of Derek's loose grip and went to Stiles' buzz cut. Before Nina could actually touch him though, Derek brought her hand back into his grip, tightening it slightly so that she couldn't get it out again. Nina pouted at him causing Derek to grin. "Not fair."

Derek's grin widened at her antics as his eyes flashed a light shade of electric blue.

Stiles bit down roughly on her nub causing her to scream. "Stiles! Oh fuck!" Stiles pulled away only to have Nina say, "Please, fuck me!"

His attention turned to Derek, warm brown eyes silently begging for permission. The older man gave a curt nod as he released Nina from his grip.

Stiles positioned himself near Nina's entrance, his cock rubbing against her, teasing her. Nina jerked upwards before telling Stiles to stop. Stiles did as he was told. Nina looked at Derek. "You remember what we discussed?"

Derek smirked at her, his hands going down to his jeans.

"Yeah..." His voice was coated with lust. "Go on."

Nina's attention didn't turn away from Derek even as she groaned when Stiles thrusted into her.

Stiles buried his head in the crook of her neck as his thrusts began going deeper. "Oh-h... You feel so good."

Nina was slightly fidgety, since she didn't like the slow pace. "F-faster!" She said, causing Derek to grin at his mate. He knew that she hated taking things slow. His hand was slowly moving up and down his length; he was moaning softly at the wild look in Nina's eyes as she kept looking at him throughout the whole time Stiles was fucking her.

Stiles complied, his strokes becoming more faster each time. Nina moaned uncontrollably. "Yeeeaah, just like that! Fuck Stiles, just like that!" Derek groaned his own hand pumping faster as he heard Nina moan.

"Oh God! N-nina!" Stiles came first with a growl that could rival Derek's, he rode his orgasm and made sure he made Nina come before he stopped. "FUCK, DEREK!" Nina yelled out her boyfriend's name out as she came.

Actually, she thought it was Derek who growled; she was pretty sure Stiles groaned.

Stiles collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily as he felt her own breaths coming in short pants. Nina nudged him softly. He got up and gazed lovingly at her.

"That was fun, Stiles." She stated as she walked over to Derek taking his hand that was covered with cum and put his finger into her mouth.

"Yeah..." He smiled, trying to ignore the fact that she was tasting Derek.

Derek murmured into her ear. "Anything, baby..." Nina grinned. "Anything. I promise."

Nina then went up to Stiles kissing him softly, her tongue darting out to trace his lip shape. Leaving one last peck on his nose, she turned to leave with Derek.

"I lost my virginity to Nina." Stiles sighed dreamily. He repeated himself over and over again as he laid down on his bed.

He licked his lips tasting something salty there and his eyes widened. He could taste Derek's semen. "Oh fuck! That's disgusting. I'm gonna need twenty bottles of mouthwash!"

* * *

_**Did ya like it? Review please! I might do one more chapter about the 'anything' bit, but I don't know if people will like this so...**_

_**Elektra.**_


End file.
